Ultima mystery
by Ultimaexe24
Summary: Unknown to the freedom fighters someone has eyes on them, but who is this mysterious stranger and what does he want read to find out


"Ultima Mystery"

**Characters:**

_Ultima_

_Sonic the hedgehog _

_Princess Sally Acorn_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Rotor_

_Bunnie Rabbot _

_Uncle Chuck_

_Doctor "Ivo" Robotnik _

_Snively_

_Authors note: Well I finally decided to do this and well just to worn you it may seem a little well linear in the background prospect but just go with the flow and read my other stories once I put them up. Now this is a mix of Sat-am and Archie references but with a little mix of other things trust me you find out in the other stories so without further ado I present to you my first story "Ultima Mystery" oh and by the way that water marked image is Ultima in my current stories._

_In a dark and barren area covered with smoke stands two shadowy figures, one of them appears to be slightly taller than the other. The taller figure says "Are you sure about this I mean you don't know where this will take you, you could end up in another world." The other figure just shook its head _

"_Ok I wont stop you your now our only hope take care" the taller figure walks to the right while the other walks to the left then suddenly a flash of light appears followed by gusty winds then what seems to be a multi-colored portal appears and the shadowy figure runs into it and just as it appeared it disappeared and the wind calmed._

_In another area is a forest which appears to be full of nature, until a violent wind picked up then a flash of light appears followed by a bluish multi-colored portal open, and out falls a cloaked figure then as suddenly as it appeared the winds calmed as the portal closed. The figure looked at its surroundings, lifted its arm to face level and look at some wrist device then turned around and walked out of the forest area. The stranger walked until it reached an area filled with trash and oil barrels that looked like they haven't be touched for years, deep puddles of bubbling liquid that gave off a strange odor were littered in the area, in the distance there was a dark city cover with smoke and many factories that gave off the smoke from their stacks. The stranger continued to walk on but stopped due to hearing a voice, "c'mon bucket heads you have to do better than that to catch me." The stranger walked to a set of barrels sitting on top of a hill top and there he saw a blue hedgehog zipping with incredible speed past a group of robots armed with rifles that shot out blue laser shots, with that speed the blue hedgehog ran on one of the robots and stood there and shouted "Hey swat-bots I'm over here come on take your best shot I won't even move" a set of those swat-bots the hedgehog called them fired and in a split second the hedgehog jumped off and ran behind them and said "Tch Tch Tch missed again bucket heads, you know Ro-buttnik needs to give guys some upgrades cuz you lack that special something to catch me." Just then a set of those Swat-bots surrounded the blue hedgehog. The blue hedgehog saw this and said "uh oh not cool." They started to walk closer to him and he said "uh look guys can we talk about this." _

"_Priority one hedgehog you are under arrest by order of Robotnik." One of the Swat-bots said_

"_I guest that's a no then." The blue hedgehog said, but just then the stranger jumps down and lands on top of one of the Swat-bots which in turn destroyed it flat. The blue hedgehog saw this and said "Well looks the hedgehog got a little help." In what seemed like seconds all of the Swat-bots were destroyed. The blue hedgehog kicked a head of a broken Swat-bot and said "Hey pal thanks for the save back there I…." but the stranger was gone without a trace. He shrugged it off and sped off but unknown to him a flying device that resembles a mechanized eye hovering in the air but was smashed by a rock thrown at it._

_Elsewhere in a room with monitors everywhere with a large chair located in the middle there sitting in the chair is a large fat man wearing a red and black suit with grey gloves and boots to match and a mechanical arm stroking his long orange mustache staring into a monitor showing static. The large man pressed a button and the chair turned around revealing a smaller man wearing a dark green shirt, light green pants and brown boots shaking, the large man looks at the little man and says in a evil like tone " Snively the hedgehog has eluded capture again can you tell me why." The little man named Snively gulp and answered "Y. sir it seems he was save by someone wearing a cloak sir." The large man pounded his fist on to the chair and shouted "I know that what I want to know who that was." _

"_I..we..I'll find out right away Dr Robotnik sir" Snively said _

"_See that you do Snively, see that you do." Robotnik said as he walked out of the room._

_Back with the blue hedgehog he was surrounded a large group in a village and was telling them what happened, "I was surrounded and then someone wearing a cloak jumped on top of a swat-bot and squashed it flat and we both took care of them but then he just upped and disappeared without a trace" he turned to a brown female what looks like a chipmunk mixed with squirrel and continued "You should've seen it Sally I mean gone"_

"_Are you making this up for losing the message your uncle gave you Sonic" Sally said _

"_No I still got the message in my glove" Sonic said as he pulled out a small rolled up paper out one of his gloves and continued "see, I'm telling you this all happened"_

"_Maybe this stranger is a freedom fighter from another group well there's nothing we can do now I'll send a message to sir Charles and see what he can find out" Sally said and walked away while reading the message._

_Else where the stranger was walking deep into the forest until a humming sound was heard, the stranger turned and saw four Swat-bots with their rifles pointed at him. One of the Swat-bots droned "Target is found beginning apprehension" the stranger looked behind and said "If I try to run they may find them I got no choice time to take them out" with that the stranger charged at them and shouted "Your not going to hurt them not while I'm here"_

_Back with Sonic and the others the hear laser blasts and explosions, after a few seconds the noise stopped. Sonic, and Sally went to investigate. When they arrived they saw Swat-bot parts littering the ground, Sonic saw this and said "Whoa who could've done this" _

"_Probably your mystery person, come on lets gather all of this up should head back to knothole maybe Rotor can use them to figure what they were doing here" Sally said and with that they did. As they returned a male purple Walrus with goggles on his head pulling a pulley said "So did you guys find anything on what happened?" then he looked at the parts that they were carrying and said "let me guest swat-bots?" _

"_Yeah we were hoping you could do the thing you do to find out stuff from them." Sonic said _

"_He means Rotor is can you find out what they were doing here by using Niccole." Sally said _

"_Sure thing just drop them off here and I'll take them to my work shop and see what I can dig up" Rotor said and they did soon after a little male orange two tailed fox came running towards them saying "Sonic aunt Sally."_

"_What's up lil bro?" Sonic asked_

"_Someone just came out of no where and he asked for you two and fainted." Tails answered_

"_Where is he now?" Sally asked _

"_He's been taken to doctor Quack." Tails answered and he took them to where they needed _

_Inside a hut there the stranger found himself looking up at the ceiling. The stranger thought: how did I get here, wait now I remember but wait then…: but just then the door started to open and in walked Sally, Tails, and Sonic, The stranger looked out at a mirror and saw his face he then looked at a window and saw his cloak on a coat rack waving in the evening breeze. Sally was the first to speak "How are you feeling" the then paused and looked at his arm and continued "you suffered major injuries." The stranger remained silent _

"_Maybe we should start by introducing ourselves my name is Princess Sally acorn, this here is Tails and I believe you've met Sonic." Sally said _

"_Yes, yes I have." The stranger answered without looking at them. He looked on the floor and saw light brown backpack and thought: good I can't lose that: then he got out of the bed but fell to one knee and shook his head. Sally and the others went to him and helped him back to the bed, Sally said "No you shouldn't try to get up you haven't fully recuperated yet" the stranger just stared at them and saw everything spinning and their voices getting blurred. He struggled to get out and said "What have you done to me" _

"_Whoa hold on we didn't do anything to you we just…" Sonic said but was interrupted by the stranger _

"_No no I knew this had to be the wrong place I'm outta here" then with blinding speed he got out of bed, grabbed his cloak and backpack and said "Later" and he zipped out the window and of the village with nothing but the wind trailing him. Sally saw this and said "Sonic you have to go after him, he maybe a spy for Robotnik"_

"_No prob Sal I'm already gone" Sonic said and with that he zipped out the window. Back with the stranger he is reaching where he first met Sonic and said "If this where I think it is then I gotta head to Robotropolis" then looked behind him and saw Sonic gaining on him, he then shouted "You think I run like this you gotta be kidding this is my true speed!" and in a blink of an eye he was further away, Sonic saw this frowned and said "Ok the kid gloves are off." Then pulled out from his backpack a golden ring, lifted it in the air and with a ray of brilliance of lights sped even faster._

_At Robotropolis in a room with monitors everywhere a Snively is looking at one of the monitors when suddenly he spots the stranger and Sonic, just then Robotnik walks in and said "Snively report have you found out about why the hedgehog saw in my city and who was it that saved him ." _

"_No sir but…"Snively said _

"_Then why are you not doing as I asked maybe I should roboticize you so you can do your job." Robotnik interrupted _

"_But sir they have returned sir and it seem that the stranger sir is and echidna sir." Snively said _

"_An echidna I thought that guardian of the floating island was the only one." Robotnik said _

"_As did I sir but this one seems to have some features of a fox sir and he runs as fast as Sonic sir if not faster and it appears he's chasing him sir." Snively said as he directed him to the monitor he was looking at. _

"_Oooooooooohoooooo this can be a perfect opportunity to capture not one then both of them your no as worthless as I thought perhaps will not roboticize you after all" Robotnik said _

"_Oh thank you sir" Snively said_

"_Yes now Snively prepare my hover craft I want to take care of this myself." Robotnik said as he started to walk out_

"_Yes sir right away sir" Snively said pressed a button but then said in a low voice "Yeah you go on and get humiliated you fat toad." _

"_What was that Snively?" Robotnik said_

"_I said everything is ready sir." Snively said _

"_As I thought." Robotnik said and exited the area._

_Back with the stranger he stops in front of a small hanger area turned around and saw Sonic catching up and said "Wow Five years later." Then he notices Sonic holding a golden ring and said "I thought I was the only one here with one of those." Just then unknown to the stranger a hover craft was right be hind him then suddenly it fired and hit the stranger in which he passed out on the ground, Sonic saw this and said "uh oh better pour on the juice and get us outta here." Just then he stopped by hearing a voice was heard from the hover craft "Well hedgehog I got you, your friend here and now and your power ring." _

"_Think again robutt-nik." Sonic said and with that he gripped the ring even tighter and spinned into a ball and spinned even faster until it resembled a saw and then zipped towards the hover craft but it dodged him but then crashed into the others that were parked inside the hanger. Sonic landed next to the stranger and said "Well butt-nik love to stay and play with you some more but I gotta go but don't worry I'll take this dude back with me see ya." and with that he grabbed and zipped out of the area._

_Moment's later back at knothole the stranger was waking up to some familiar faces, he tried to get up and found himself strapped to the bed he was laying in, then said "I knew this was the wrong place and now what you want to force me to help you with your sick plans, what trashing the city wasn't good enough either that or that's one heck of a hologram there." _

'_What are you talking about you ran out of here and got yourself into trouble over in bot city." Sonic said _

"_Perhaps if you can explain to us what's going on we may be able to help you." Sally said _

"_Oh no I will not be fooled by you again not this time, oh and this hologram of the great forest that's a nice touch." The stranger said _

"_Hologram what is he talking about Aunt Sally?" Tails said, the stranger looked at his straps and said "So making the same mistake again are we that's how I got out the last time you locked me up" and just then his arms started to glow with a green light and with that instant his arms turned into mechanical ones, and with that he broke out of the straps and said "Heh now it's time to go." But just as he was about to leap out of the window someone was holding him in mid air and "Hold there sug-ah y'all aren't going no where" the strange looked at his captor and saw a female rabbit with her legs metallic along with the arm that's holding him up in the air, then he thought: wait a minute this can't be the same place the last time I was there Bunnie wasn't roboticized at all and even if this was the same place I would have been in a much painful state: and with that he said "Ok I'll talk, I'll talk can put me down Bunnie" and with that she did and they talked in to the night. _

"_So let me get this straight you're from the future and you came all the way to this time to keep some catastrophe from happening and you thought we were some evil versions of ourselves" Sonic said_

"_Well yeah that's about the size of it" The stranger said_

"_You said your name is Ultima right?" Sally asked._

"_Yes princess." Ultima answered._

"_So tell us when is this catastrophe is suppose to happen." Sally said _

"_To be honest I don't remember after travelling for time zone to time zone and reality to another reality I kind of forgotten but I know it's going to happen soon." Ultima said _

"_Now Ah got a question wouldn't you bein here and telling us all this would have some kind of effect on your time either from bad to worst." Bunnie said _

"_Well I have to take that chance I hope by telling you this would make my job a whole lot easier, being the royal guardian and all." Ultima said _

"_Well echidna boy I got one for you how did you do all those things you did." Sonic said _

"_Oh that well in my time I was er eh experimented on for some new type of roboticizer it malfunctioned and only roboticized my insides bones and all my blood is still the same but it's a mixture with oil most wouldn't live with it like that but all in all this is the end result." Ultima said and then turned his arm metallic and then back again into flesh, then continued "I do that at will and I can maintain it for as long as I want on myself I can even de-roboticize anyone or anything but it won't last long and I'm a hedgehog Sonic I've just be well experimented on to look like this." _

"_So how are you able to control it" Sally asked._

"_Well with the use of magic, you see before I could touch anyone or anything without roboticizing it I mean I had to be spoon feed like a child and wear these glove that Rotor made for me and well lets just say that without magic I could even have a regular life." Ultima said but just then there was a knock on the door and in came a robotic hedgehog that started to say something but Ultima yelled out "A bot I got em" but Bunnie grabbed him and hoisted him in the air and said "Don't you dare Ultima."_

"_That's my uncle chuck." Sonic said _

"_Sir Charles the sir Charles wow it's good to finally meet you here in person." Ultima said as Bunnie set him down on the bed, then sir Charles turned to Sally and said "I guest this is the boy who got on Robotnik's bad side huh."_

"_What do you mean Sir Charles?" Sally said, as he explains to Sally, Sonic said "Hey Ult you know my unc?"_

"_Know him he saved my life in most of the realities I've been to he also gave me this." Ultima said and went inside his backpack and pulled out an opened scroll that showed a lot of different color dots and lines on it and he continued "This scroll is a map of time portals and dimensional gates in any world or time the holder is in the problem is it's never the same one minute you can be following one portal close to you and the next it's like a mile away this thing only keeps in track of what it shows when you first open it." At this time Sally and sir Charles were in looking at the scroll as well only one word came out of Sir Charles's mouth "Amazing" _

"_Yeah someone from the void gave it to you well another you and you gave it to me I think you called it um the scroll of something I don't remember" Ultima said then yawned _

"_Well you must be tired we'll continue this in the morning." Sally said _

"_As you wish your highness" Ultima said_

"_Just Sally will do." Sally said and they all walked out but Ultima said "um your high um I mean Sally I wish for you to look at something that can explain things a lot better." He went inside his backpack again and pulled out a white pocket sized computer and said "This is Demitri my personal computer he can tell you anything that you wished to know about me and of why I'm here. He is just like your computer so you shouldn't have any problem with him unless he gives you a smart-allec response that is." He then handed the mini computer to her and continued "if you open some of the locked contents please let me know" then laid down and went to sleep as she was walking out. Outside Bunnie looks at the hut that she just came from and said "Hmm Ah wonder" _

_To Be Continued._

_Well what do you think and remember give me some honest feedback_


End file.
